


[Maylor]鲁道夫先生的煤块

by ArtificialGoofiness



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Pre-Canon, Smile Era
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialGoofiness/pseuds/ArtificialGoofiness
Summary: 圣诞快乐





	[Maylor]鲁道夫先生的煤块

**Author's Note:**

> *Smile时期，但是都是胡编的，时间线可能会有一点错乱，而且我对英国地理和习俗没有一点了解
> 
> *很纯爱，甚至傻白甜
> 
> *圣诞节的奇迹是相信的魔法！Happy Holidays

 

 

*

 

“我早说过这是个坏主意。”

在他们敲到第七扇门的时候，布莱恩·梅瑟缩着说。他鼻头冻得通红，眉毛上落着两片没能融化的雪花，整个人看起来苍白得随时都会变成一座六尺二寸的冰雕。

“闭嘴。”罗杰·泰勒咬着牙，不死心地用力叩击着冰冷的铜制门环，“如果不是你拐错路口，我们现在已经回到伦敦了，所以省省你的那些抱怨——”

“——太荒谬了，”布莱恩有些激动地反驳，“在这种天气状态里我们无论如何都不可能来得及赶回伦敦，我承认我的确拐错了一个路口，但是如果之前你能听我的在卡莱尔过夜，我们现在起码有个地方可待，而不是在这儿碰运气敲门，如果没有一户人家愿意收留我们怎么办？我们不能待在车里，我们会活活冻死的。”

“不会没人愿意收留我们的。”罗杰·泰勒翻了个白眼，放下手里的门环，用双手揪住布莱恩的领子，用劲地摇晃起来，“我们也不会活活冻死，大天才，只要你愿意闭嘴，不要在我付出行动找办法的时候什么都不做，只会一直嘟嘟囔囔，不停抱怨，说真的，要你承认自己做错了什么究竟有多难——”

“我错了，Rog，我错了，现在你满意了吗？”布莱恩·梅睁大双眼，不可置信地愤怒高声回应，“我的天——我只是下错了一个路口！我已经道歉了无数次了，而且之所以是我在开车，还不是因为你演出还没结束的时候就已经喝高了！你的小南希呢？如果不是她带着你失踪我们早就该跟蒂姆一起上火车了，你现在还要抱怨我开错一个路口——”

罗杰·泰勒挑高眉毛笑了起来。很好，布莱恩·梅郁闷地想，他真的生气了。在暴风雪天气的平安夜，在英格兰北部的某个不知名小镇上，Smile的鼓手和吉他手卷入一场严重的斗殴：如果他们是个知名摇滚乐队，这个新闻的含金量足够登上《太阳报》的周末版头条；但Smile目前尚且籍籍无名，开着一辆拼拼凑凑的二手面包车流窜在全英国的酒吧和仓库，赚到的钱还没有花出去的多。蒂姆·史塔菲——他们的主唱兼贝斯手——曾经数次暗示如果乐队的未来没有什么起色，他就会趁早退出，而布莱恩·梅也数次怀疑他们这个三人组合究竟是否有继续存在的必要。不久前他们出过一张唱片。自费，收录了不少他们三个的心血之作。而布莱恩·梅隐隐觉得三个人间彼此心知肚明，这张专辑与其说是打出名气的第一步，倒不如说是沉船前最后的挣扎。

理所当然这张专辑没能溅出一点水花。他和罗杰曾经偷偷跑到唱片店咨询是否有Smile的唱片出售，唯一的收获就是店员迷惑的“微笑”。或许父亲说的话有一定道理，布莱恩·梅苦涩地想，或许做个摇滚明星的确是个不切实际的荒诞梦想，只有超乎寻常自信乐观，诸如罗杰·泰勒或者他们的共同好友Farrokh Bulsara这样的人，才能足够愚蠢，足够不管不顾，足够坚定——

“布莱恩，你他妈在想些什么？”

布莱恩·梅眨了眨眼，看到罗杰揪着自己的领子，冰蓝色的眼睛气愤得像是着了火。“你他妈连要被人打的时候都能走神吗？！”

他一拳揍在布莱恩的太阳穴上，力度十足，害得布莱恩在踉跄后退的时候踢翻了这户倒霉房主放在屋外的空花盆。他扶在木头栏杆上，打算等到视线不再模糊，立刻原样回击，在罗杰漂亮的脸上砸出个血印子来——他恨恨地想，让他起码两个月不敢出去泡妞——

就在这时他们两人听到门锁转动的声音。布莱恩摸着从他黑密卷发里流出的，带着热气的黏糊鲜血，沮丧地想：妈的，这个时机真是糟透了。

 

“是你们刚刚在敲门吗？”一个头发苍白，个头不高的和蔼老妇人半开着门，看向罗杰和布莱恩，“先进来吧，暴风雪这么大，你们一定冻坏了。”

 

布莱恩·梅看着罗杰露出快乐的笑脸，热情地拥抱这位年迈的女士，而毫不奇怪地她在接受他拥抱时脸颊轻微地泛红，像个小女孩一样咯咯地傻笑起来。他重重地叹了一口气，然后弯下腰，钻过房门。

“谢谢您，亲切的夫人。”布莱恩轻轻地抱了抱她，有些拘谨，十足礼貌。

“我们非常，非常感激。”

 

*

 

或许是否极泰来，布莱恩想，这位老妇人——非常凑巧，也名叫南希——不但慷慨地愿意让他们在二楼的客房暂居一晚，甚至还同意他们把车子停进她的谷仓。“不过里面灰尘可能不小，”她说，“自从约翰离开，谷仓就没人照看了。”布莱恩再三感谢，在她的坚持下喝光了一大杯热腾腾的蛋奶酒，然后一头冲进雪里，试图把他们停在附近路边的面包车开进她的谷仓。一路上积雪比他们下车的时候又深了几寸，当他终于回到室内时南希已经睡下了。他就着壁炉里深红色的朦胧火光摸索着上楼，一路绷紧神经生怕碰坏什么东西。客房的门打开着，他从远处看见罗杰似乎在摆弄着什么东西。

布莱恩在接近门口的时候不自觉地放轻脚步。他把Red Special小心地放在墙边，然后环顾四周。二楼的客房出乎意料的整洁干净，虽然很久没人居住，但似乎仍被定期打扫。他拿起床上有些老旧的长颈鹿玩具，小心地放在窗户旁边，然后小心地扶正书桌上的黄铜相框。照片里的小个头男孩子微笑的神情十足像他的母亲，穿着一身闪亮的空军制服。布莱恩猜测他或许就是约翰，但成功克制住了揣测相片上男孩之后经历的冲动。他有些踌躇地走到罗杰身后。金发的鼓手在此期间一直全神贯注，试图捣弄一个烧煤的小暖炉。

“可能需要一点纸张什么的引火。”布莱恩建议道。

罗杰明显被他突然的话音吓了一跳。

“你什么时候回来的？”他没抬头，“这屋子里没有报纸，起码我没找到。”

“你还在生气？”

“你可真是个天才。”燃烧着的火柴烧到了罗杰的手指。他吃痛地叫了一声，把火柴迅速地丢进暖炉里。那一小节木头在碰到冰冷的盆底时迅速地熄灭，升腾出小股的青烟。布莱恩沉默地看着罗杰骂骂咧咧地把那盒火柴扔回地面，径直走向书桌拿起一瓶伏特加灌进嗓子。布莱恩看着罗杰耷拉着眼皮看向自己，昏昏沉沉，带着无可置疑的神气与傲慢，像个生错了性别的玛丽·安托瓦内特。

“你——”

“我——”

他们同时开口说话。罗杰抬起眼皮，一只手握着酒瓶，另一只手做了个“请”的手势。布莱恩别无选择，只能继续。

“对不起。”他听见自己说，“我不该对你生气。我只是……有点沮丧。我们都有点沮丧。今天是平安夜，而我们窝在这个不知道什么地方的小镇里，连炉子都升不起来，我打赌约翰·列侬肯定没经历过这个——”

他伸出手，想在衣服里掏出什么。罗杰·泰勒带着极大的耐心等待。几秒钟的时间尴尬得像是永远，布莱恩终于从夹克内衬里掏出那封带着体温的信时几乎肉眼可见的松了一口气。

“这个已经没用了，纯粹的垃圾。”他口气轻松地说，“你可以拿它生火。”

罗杰接过那封信。“亲爱的布莱恩·梅先生，”他读道，“我们荣幸地通知您，您获得了国防部下属航天实验室的一个实习职位——”

他猛地抬起头。

“你不干的话我就自己来。”布莱恩耸了耸肩，“我本来也没打算去，我们还有乐队呢。”

“你觉得我会很感动吗？”罗杰的语气僵硬的像是一块在雪天冻了一夜的生铁。布莱恩有些惊讶地看向他——该死，他又生气了，总是如此。他和罗杰似乎都精通如何惹怒彼此，熟练得几乎像是与生俱来的天赋。罗杰把那封信摔在桌子上，像个暴怒的刺猬一样冲向他，握着他的领子，“圣人布莱恩，总是大义凛然地做出牺牲，你真是让我想吐。我打得你满脸是血，你还要问我是不是还在生气。你知道蒂姆早就想要退出了，也得到了这份工作——然后你在这儿故作慷慨，想至少留住我——而且你以为我愚蠢到以为我看不出你的心思。”

 

布莱恩·梅一时气得无话可说。但在他来得及做出任何反应之前，嘴唇上传来的温热触感让他失去了一切思考的能力。

罗杰·泰勒吻了他。他的手指埋进布莱恩的卷发，掌根摩擦着他的脖颈，指尖按在他的后脑。他用牙齿咬着他的嘴唇，舌尖带着伏特加和香烟的味道，尝起来像是一切布莱恩想去追寻却有所犹疑的，不切实际的美丽梦境。在他的大脑来得及做出反应前，布莱恩发现自己已经俯下身体抱住他的鼓手，足够用力，几乎使他们碰触的肋骨隐隐作痛。他们之间的距离太近了，一直以来他们心照不宣的保持脆弱的距离，小心翼翼地避免过多接触，却在每次接触的时候吵得血花四溅，这一切似乎忽然有了一个合理的解释——布莱恩·梅看着罗杰·泰勒冰蓝色的眼睛，几乎像是冬天的海洋——他用手掌顺着罗杰·泰勒的脊背缓慢上移，感觉到鼓手的身体随着他的动作颤抖，像是被电流贯穿的实验动物。

然后他们猛地分开。

 

“我——”罗杰·泰勒喘着气，抬头看向布莱恩，似乎最简单的思考就要消耗他此时全部的精力，“听着，布莱恩，我们会成功的。我从第一次听到你弹吉他的时候，我就知道，你和我，我们会成为世界上最火的摇滚乐队，只要找到合适的主唱，再随便弄个什么人来弹贝斯——我们会红的，比滚石，比披头士更红。”

这真是胡说八道，布莱恩想，但更蠢的是他居然相信了，比相信地球是圆的或者电吉他有六根弦更加确定，更有信心。

“我不会烧掉这封信的。”罗杰·泰勒把它放在桌子上，然后开始脱他的衬衫。布莱恩演了一口口水，当然是因为紧张和疑惑。

“但是不烧炉子的话，我们会很冷。”他指出，清楚地意识到自己说出来的话有多蠢。

“哦没关系。”罗杰·泰勒头也不抬地说，“我们有别的方法暖和起来。”

 

*

 

他应该再多喝两口伏特加——布莱恩·梅绝望地想。他意识到自己正处于最糟糕的那种醉酒状态：他醉得太厉害，完全不知道自己接下来要做些什么；同时他又醉得不够彻底，没法让自己在第二天早上的时候忘记发生过的任何事情。

罗杰·泰勒这会儿正热情地撕扯他的皮带，对现状起不上一点帮助，唯一的作用只有让他已经胀痛得难受的阴茎又硬了几分。他有些犹豫地凑近罗杰，手掌在贴上他温暖到几乎发烫的胸口时几乎要颤抖起来。罗杰·泰勒迎合着他的动作抬起头，亲吻细碎地印上他的嘴角和耳根，像是幼猫不得要领，却因此而更加具有使人疯狂特质的舔舐。布莱恩·梅从喉咙深处发出的轻声呻吟。他的手掌在罗杰苍白得几乎发出微光的皮肤上缓慢移动，感觉到鼓手的身体随着他的动作向后退缩然后向他靠近，温顺得像耍蛇人柔软而危险的宠物。他低下头亲吻罗杰·泰勒，用牙齿轻咬他的嘴唇，吸吮他的唾液，用他的舌头弄出响到几乎显得下流的声音。罗杰·泰勒低声地笑了起来，但立刻转为惊呼——布莱恩用力地拧了一下他的乳尖。罗杰·泰勒发出混杂着痛苦与愉悦的轻哼，攥紧布莱恩的衬衫。

他用有些慌乱的动作解开罗杰·泰勒的裤子纽扣，用手掌将他的阴茎包在手中。罗杰的阴茎已经半硬了，龟头处粘腻的沾着一点奶白色的分泌物。布莱恩·梅用手指挑起它，然后舔了舔。这让罗杰·泰勒小声笑了起来。

罗杰·泰勒尝起来像是汗液，烟草遗留物和酒精的混合，但奇异地有着不合常理的甜腻口感。布莱恩·梅用指尖刮擦着罗杰·泰勒的睾丸，听到罗杰从嗓子眼里发出混杂着空气的小声惊叫。他用手指拢住罗杰的龟头，然后用舌尖舔舐他的尿道口。他感觉到罗杰·泰勒用力地抓住他的头发，接连不断地轻声尖叫。罗杰·泰勒的阴茎在他的手中迅速地胀大起来，变得像滚烫的金属，像有着生命一样在他的手掌中颤抖。他用口腔包裹住罗杰的阴茎，有些笨拙地吞吐着，然后用手指绕环，上下套弄。

罗杰·泰勒反常地没有发出任何声响。布莱恩·梅有些担心地抬头看了看他——他的身体剧烈地颤抖，汗水顺着胸口一路流到大腿根。他或许是注意到布莱恩·梅停下了动作，也或许没有——但罗杰·泰勒几乎是无意识地用身体靠向布莱恩，像是某种无声的祈求。布莱恩·梅小声笑了起来，并意料之中地被罗杰报复性地在颈根咬出清晰的血印。他缓慢地加快速度，并在感觉到罗杰身体的剧烈颤抖时用手掌包住他的阴茎，下一秒钟罗杰·泰勒尖叫着，颤抖着，在布莱恩掌中释放了他的高潮。

 

布莱恩·梅抬起头，看向罗杰·泰勒的眼睛——

罗杰·泰勒看起来完全不像是平常布莱恩·梅所熟悉的那个人了，在昏暗的微光里他看起来是那么的……易碎，他半眯着眼睛，暗金色的睫毛上沾着眼泪，用肩膀依靠在布莱恩的身体上，金色的长发和布莱恩的卷发纠缠在一起，就好像在伦敦浓郁雾夜里一闪而过的流星。布莱恩·梅感到口干舌燥，他在冰冷的空气里颤抖，又被从内脏和骨骼燃烧起来的火焰吞噬，汗水甚至来不及沿着脖颈滴落，就已经蒸发在了空气里。他看着罗杰·泰勒舔了舔自己的手指，唾液拉出的细丝从他粉红色的嘴唇连接到他的指尖，在黑暗里闪着微光。

 

他用干脆的动作拉开布莱恩·梅的裤链，将双手伸进他的内裤。

布莱恩·梅倒吸了一口凉气——他的阴茎已经硬得就连最轻微的气流扰动都能使他感到疼痛。那个庞然大物就这么弹在罗杰·泰勒的手掌正中，布莱恩甚至能感觉到表面突出的筋脉摩擦着罗杰的掌纹。金发的鼓手用指腹轻柔地划过他的马眼，一边揉捏他的睾丸，一边用掌腹包裹住他的阴茎，缓慢地上下移动。

强烈的快感从下体袭来，布莱恩·梅所能做的只有闭上双眼，然后使尽全力克制自己不要呻吟得太过大声。罗杰的动作温柔而精准，老到得像是他从出生起就开始干这个了，或者他就是为此而生——谁说得准？当他缓慢开始加快速度的时候，布莱恩·梅几乎在罗杰·泰勒肩膀上留下一个带血的牙印。快感一波攀上一波，然后像是烟火将夜晚照亮成白昼般剧烈突然，布莱恩·梅感觉到自己释放在罗杰·泰勒的手掌中。

 

“Rog——”他想要说话，但是罗杰·泰勒用大拇指按住他的嘴唇。他尝到自己体液的味道，咸涩苦腥，带着海水的气味。罗杰·泰勒松开手章，然后轻轻地吻上他的嘴唇。

“Brian。”他用有些嘶哑的语气轻轻地念出布莱恩的名字。温和，快乐，带着一点颇为冒犯的礼貌口吻，和谨慎藏好不安的张扬语气，罗杰·泰勒一贯的语气。就在这一刻布莱恩·梅忽然明白了他想要说的一切，和没有说出口的一切。他搂住罗杰，用手掌按住他金色的后脑，拢住他的身体然后在冰冷的圣诞夜，将他们的心脏贴合在一起。

“我永远不会离开你，罗杰，我发誓。”他说，“我们会一起出名，一起走遍整个世界，成为摇滚明星，一直到老得弹不动吉他，你也打不动鼓，到那时候我们也会一直巡演下去，一直到死为止。”

他听见罗杰·泰勒轻声笑了起来。他俯下身体亲吻罗杰的嘴角，并接受鼓手的回礼。他们倒在双人床上，筋疲力尽，透过窗户看着屋外像是永远不会停止的暴风雪。

“我刚刚说的话，”布莱恩含混地评论，用力搂住罗杰，“有点恶心，对吗？”

“完全没错。”罗杰·泰勒快乐地回答，“不过我可没这么说啊。”

布莱恩·梅想要想出一点聪明话来反驳。他是个高材生，这理当不难——但在他组织起任何有力的回击之前，他就已经睡着了。

 

*

 

当布莱恩·梅苏醒过来时，罗杰·泰勒已经不见踪影了。窗外的太阳以冬天的标准而言实在有些过于明亮，他用力所能及的最快速度套上外套，冲下楼梯，然后发现罗杰·泰勒正和一对不认识的夫妇言谈正欢，大口地吃着煎培根和炒蛋。

“布莱恩，快来！”他冲着布莱恩大声地喊，“你再晚半个小时，早餐就已经凉透了。”

布莱恩眨了眨眼，不可置信地走到罗杰身边。那个老妇人笑妗妗地看着他，而那对中年夫妇已经站起身来向他打招呼。

“我是约翰·怀特。”他自我介绍道，“这是我的妻子艾米莉·怀特。真是一场大雪，对吗？我们本应昨天下午就回到这儿的，但是被大雪耽搁了。听说你们也是如此，不过我们的去向正相反。”

“是的，我们要回伦敦。”布莱恩·梅和他握手，然后拥抱他的夫人。南希为他端来一份炒蛋和培根，他从艾米莉肩头越过，看到罗杰用叉子戳走了一块他的培根。

“约翰先生，您……”布莱恩看了看男人，不知道是否应该开口，“您曾经在皇家空军服役吗？”

男人惊讶地点头，追问布莱恩·梅如何知道他战时曾经是一名皇家空军的飞行员。

布莱恩·梅笑了起来。

 

他们向这一家人再三道别。布莱恩·梅小心地将Red Special放在后座，再次确认他们的设备和仪器都完好无损。骤雪初晴的冬天清晨，小镇被白色的积雪彻底覆盖了，布莱恩·梅开出不到几百米，就在罗杰·泰勒的强烈抗议下交出了驾驶座。他不无郁闷地看着罗杰意气风发地带着墨镜，吹着口哨，用力地向左打方向盘，蜷缩在不算舒适的副驾驶椅上。最多再过两个小时，他想，他和罗杰一定会再次开始吵架，大半是因为罗杰开车太快，也有可能是其他的什么原因。但此时此刻，他不打算去想它，不打算去想一切让他沮丧，烦躁，悲伤或者犹疑的事情。

这是圣诞节，布莱恩想。在圣诞节，一切愿望都会成真，所以在此之后发生的一切，也都应当如他所承诺过的那样，顺理成章，没有差错。

他挠了挠鼻尖，打了个小小的哈欠，看向对这一切思考无所直觉的罗杰·泰勒，然后眯起眼睛，笑了起来。

 

-END-

 

 


End file.
